


Dzień Apokalipsy

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, happy end pełną gębą, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie jest najgorszy Dzień Apokalipsy, jaki mógł się przydarzyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzień Apokalipsy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apocalypse Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236432) by [zelda_zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/pseuds/zelda_zee). 



> Tłumaczenie z okazji Walentynek. Dużo fluffu i miłości.  
> Pamiętajcie, żeby zostawić kudosy autorce. 
> 
> Betowała niezrównana Miss Anne Thropy (carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr)

Nie powinno nikogo dziwić, że Apokalipsa nie przebiega tak, jak zakładano.

Chmury  rozdzierają snopy złotego światła, które zalewa pola Armageddonu. Anielski legion zstępuje z niebios, jaśniejąc tak bardzo, że blask niemal przysłania fizyczne formy aniołów. Ziemia pęka, a płomienie i czarny dym Piekieł wzbijają się pod obłoki, gdy demony materializują się w mgnieniu oka. Michał i Lucyfer stają naprzeciwko siebie, na wzgórzu ponad tym wszystkim, gotowi na Ostateczną Bitwę, odziani w swoje Naczynia, każdy z odpowiedniego Winchestera i wtedy… wszystko ustaje.

Piekielny ogień przygasa, a anielska świetność słabnie do znośnego poziomu. Anioły i demony podejrzliwie mierzą się nawzajem wzrokiem. Może parę wymierza kilka ciosów bez większego zaangażowania, albo warczy groźnie, ale większość po prostu tam stoi, czekając na jakiś znak, zaniepokojona brakiem motywacji, który niespodziewanie ich dopadł. Kilku z nich przyłapuje się na myśleniu, czy aby na pewno zamknęli drzwi na klucz przed wyjściem na Wielką Wojnę. Kilku ma nadzieję, że wszystko się skończy przed podwieczorkiem. Sporo zwalcza pragnienie położenia się tam, gdzie właśnie stoją, i ucięcia sobie drzemki.

Michał przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę, unikając spojrzenia bratu prosto w oczy, co jest łatwe, bo Lucyfer stoi tam ze wzrokiem wbitym w coś ponad ramieniem archanioła, wpatrując się w to coś z takim skupieniem, jak gdyby próbował wychwycić dźwięk na krawędzi słyszalności. Michał wie z całą pewnością, że słuch Lucyfera jest równie dobry jak jego własny, co znaczy, że jeśli zechce, może usłyszeć odgłos szpilki spadającej na podłogę na drugim końcu globu. W takim razie również się skupia i zaczyna nasłuchiwać. 

I oto jest, dudniący dźwięk, niski i brzmiący, jak tysiące narastających anielskich głosów skandujących wojenny okrzyk.

\- Co to jest? – Ich oczy się spotykają.

\- Musisz pytać? – Michał przechyla głowę, badając wzrokiem swojego brata.

\- Nasz Ojciec przybywa – szepcze Lucyfer. W jego głowie trwoga i radość mieszają się ze sobą, i wtedy do Michała dociera, jak wiele stracili przez upadek Lucyfera, jak bardzo wszyscy przez to cierpieli.

\- Minęło tak wiele czasu, Bracie, że nie rozpoznałem Jego głosu – Ogrom tęsknoty w uśmiechu Lucyfera sprawia, że coś głęboko we wnętrzu Michała aż zwija się z bólu.

\- Tyle samo minęło, odkąd i ja ostatni raz słyszałem Głos Naszego Ojca – mówi. – Słuchaj! Zbliża się.

\- Ześle mnie z powrotem do Piekła – w głosie Lucyfera przebrzmiewa panika. – Nie mogę tam wrócić, Michale, nie mogę. Musisz coś zrobić. _Proooszęęę_ – Brązowe oczy Sama Winchestera rozbłyskują łzami Lucyfera i Michał może się tylko zastanawiać, czy to milenia spędzone na władaniu potępionymi zmieniły go tak bardzo, że jest zdolny _płakać_.

Co sprawia, że Michał czuje się wyjątkowo niezręcznie. Nigdy wcześniej nie zetknął się z płaczącym aniołem – ani płaczącym demonem, a już na pewno nie z płaczącym Wszechwładcą Krainy Ciemności. Ale Lucyfer jest jego bratem, pomimo tego wszystkiego, przez co przeszli, i skoro jeszcze go nie zaszlachtował – ani nawet nie czuje w tym momencie szczególnej chęci ku temu – równie dobrze może go pocieszyć.

\- Już, już – mówi, poklepując niezręcznie Lucyfera po ramieniu. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wstawię się za tobą u Taty. – Marszczy brwi w skupieniu. Przez całe eony swojej egzystencji nigdy, ani razu, nie nazwał ich Ojca „Tatą”. – Znaczy się, u Pana.

\- Zrobisz to, Michale?

Lucyfer spogląda na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi, smutnymi, błagającymi oczyma i jest w tym geście coś takiego, że Michał nie jest w stanie mu niczego odmówić. Więc odpowiada:

\- Jasna sprawa, braciszku. Zostaw to mnie.

I zatyka sobie usta dłonią, bo on tak _nie_ mówi. Nawet nie wie, _jak_ wyrażać się w ten sposób i to sprawia, że zaczyna świrować (tylko, że jest aniołem, a anioły nie „świrują”; zasadniczo, nawet nie zna sensu tego wyrażenia).

Pojawia się wielki kłąb chmur i silny poryw wiatru, a oślepiające złote światło przecina mrok, jaki spadł na tę ziemię. Michał odruchowo staje przed Lucyferem, zasłaniając go własnym ciałem, jakby to mogło uczynić najmniejszą różnicę. Mimo to, nie może się powstrzymać. To odruch niemożliwy do zignorowania. Tysiąclecia minęły od chwili, gdy czuł cokolwiek zbliżonego do tego pragnienia chronienia swoich; zapewne nie od czasu, kiedy ostatnio przebywał z Lucyferem, gdy ten posunął się za daleko i przypieczętował swój los. Niemal zapomniał, co ich kiedyś łączyło – jak długo starał się chronić swojego genialnego, gniewnego, zacietrzewionego młodszego brata, zanim jego bunt wzrósł do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów i Michał nie miał innego wyjścia niż wygnać go i zamknąć w odosobnieniu.

_Miałeś wybór_ , szepcze głos gdzieś w jego wnętrzu. _Wybrałeś łatwiejszy sposób._.

Dłoń Lucyfera pada na ramię Michała i pcha go ku ziemi. Obaj jednocześnie padają na kolana i Michał nie myśli, kiedy sięga przed siebie i zaciska dłonie na kurtce Lucyfera, trzymając go mocno, a Władca Demonów robi dokładnie to samo. Światłość narasta do niewyobrażalnego poziomu, nawet dla oczu archanioła, i nagle Bóg jest z nimi, ogromny i władczy, brama mocy zamknięta sama w sobie, bo, nieujarzmiona, mogłaby wymazać wszechświat z istnienia.

\- Jestem bardzo rozczarowany waszą dwójką – mówi Bóg, patrząc na Michała i Lucyfera z podniesionymi brwiami. – Bardzo rozczarowany wami wszystkimi. – Jego wzrok obejmuje wielkie pole za nimi, rozrzucone po nim anioły i demony. – Serio, nie mogę zostawić was samych na kilka tysiącleci, żebyście nie zaczęli rozszarpywać się na strzępy? Nie wspominając o tym ślicznym świecie pełnym tych uroczych, małych ludzi. Michale, spodziewałem się po tobie więcej.

\- Przepraszam, Ojcze – mówi Michał, potulnie pochylając głowę.

\- Gdzie byłeś, Ojcze? – pyta Lucyfer, jako ten, którego wspaniałość Ojca nigdy nie onieśmielała. – Potrzebowaliśmy Cię od tak dawna.

\- Pfff. Mam inne światy i wszechświaty do zobaczenia. Wy, moje dzieci, powinniście być zdolni zająć się sobą pod moją nieobecność – Bóg wspiera dłonie na biodrach i ze zniecierpliwieniem tupie nogą, co wprawia grunt w alarmujące drgania. Obejmuje wzrokiem scenę przed sobą, spogląda na Michała i Lucyfera, i wznosi oczy do nieba. Wzdycha i przez szczyty górskie przebiega dreszcz. – Bardzo dobrze. Widzę, że wasze dziecinne zachowanie sprowadziło na nas Apokalipsę. Skoro zabrnęliśmy już za daleko, żeby się wycofać, musimy przez to przejść do końca.

Podnosi swoją gigantyczną dłoń i smuga światła strzela z niej w niebiosa, sunąc w górę, aż znajduje się poza zasięgiem ich wzroku. Wtedy następna wystrzeliwuje prosto w ziemię, w każdą szczelinę, z której wydobywa się Piekielny Ogień, i powraca do ręki Boga, formując się w płonący jasno trójkąt. I Bóg zaciska pięść i trójkąt… po prostu gaśnie.

\- Już – mówi, energicznie pocierając dłonie. – To powinno wystarczyć.

\- Zaraz… to wszystko? – pyta zagubiony Michał.

\- A czego byś chciał? Rzek krwi i plag szarańczy? Wniebowstąpienia? – Michał wyłapuje lekceważący ton w głowie Boga. – Będą inne Apokalipsy, w czasie których będziecie mogli się w to bawić. Wydaje mi się, że jak na razie wasza dwójka spowodowała dość kłopotów.

\- To nie nasza wina! – wykrzykuje Lucyfer, gramoląc się na nogi. – To był pomysł Lilith… i, i Azazela!

\- Zachariasz – Michał przyłącza się do brata, stając przy jego boku. – Zachariasz wszystko zaplanował i Uriel… Uriel zrobił duż…

\- Cisza! – rozlega się grom, gdy głos Boga przebrzmiewa, i wszystko cichnie. Lucyfer posyła Michałowi przestraszone spojrzenie, a archanioł próbuje niezauważalnie przesłać mu uspokajające myśli.

\- Wystarczy, jestem już tym zmęczony. Wy dwaj – Bóg wskazuje Michała i Lucyfera. – idziecie ze mną.

\- Ale – mówi Michał – Apokalipsa… nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Och, coś się wydarzyło – Bóg posyła mu szeroki uśmiech, który jednak nie koi lęków anioła.

\- Ale… wszystko wygląda tak samo.

\- A jednak, wszystko jest inne.

Lucyfer zerka przez ramię na pola Armageddonu, gdzie legiony demonów i zastępy Pańskie obserwują ich, czekając na rozkazy.

\- A co z nimi? – pyta. Kiedy Bóg patrzy na niego pytająco, wskazuje pole za nimi,  Bóg wzrusza ramionami, niezainteresowany.

\- Mogą zrobić co zechcą – mówi. Jego wzrok spoczywa na Michale. – Rozumiem, że toczyliście coś jakby dyskusję na temat wolnej woli. Teraz wszyscy jej doświadczycie. – Odwraca się plecami do skupionych sił dobra i zła. – Idziemy – mówi i Michał słucha go bez zbędnej myśli. Lucyfer waha się przez chwilę, ale brat wskazuje mu gestem, żeby się pośpieszył, więc podąża za nimi, lekko nadąsany.

\- I zostawcie tych biednych Winchesterów tam, skąd ich wzięliście – mówi Bóg, nie odwracając się, by sprawdzić, czy za nim nadążają. – Ci chłopcy przeszli już w życiu wystarczająco dużo nawet bez was, noszących ich wokoło jak parę niedopasowanych koktajlowych kiecek.

 

Godzinę później

 

\- Dean – słyszy głos. – Dean!

Ktoś woła go z oddali i przez chwilę Dean nie robi nic poza nasłuchiwaniem, starając się umiejscowić głos – głęboki i pełen uczucia – żeby zrozumieć, czemu brzmi tak znajomo, aż nagle odczuwa nieprzyjemnie poruszanie i wzburzenie żołądka, nagłe uczucie spadania i wraca do swojego ciała, wychłodzony i łapiący powietrze jak wyrzucona na brzeg ryba. Castiel klęczy za nim, trzymając go za ramiona, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej wymiętoszonego niż zwykle i nietypowo zmartwionego.

\- Dean – ponagla, kiedy dostrzega, że Dean otworzył oczy. Jego palce zaciskają się, boleśnie wbijając się w ciało mężczyzny. – Wszystko w porządku?

Wpatruje się w Castiela przez dłuższy czas, a myśli wirują wściekle po jego głowie, zanim ogniskują się na jednym pytaniu.

\- Znalazłeś go?

\- Tak – odpowiada Castiel i radość rozjaśnia jego spojrzenie. – Znalazłem. Apokalipsa się skończyła.

\- Tak? – Dean rozgląda się wokoło, ale znajduje się w pokoju motelowym, całkowicie pozbawionym jakichkolwiek znaków końca świata. – Kto wygrał?

\- My – mówi Castiel z uśmiechem. _Uśmiecha się_ , przez co oddech więźnie Deanowi w gardle, bo nigdy nie widział, żeby Castiel uśmiechał się w ten sposób – nie tylko drgnięciem warg, ale uśmiechem, który podnosi mu wysoko kąciki ust i sprawia, że kąciki jego oczu się marszczą. Przez to Dean zaczyna myśleć o prawdziwej postaci swojego anioła – nie żeby mógł ją zobaczyć, ale ten uśmiech jest piękny w sposób, w jaki - tak mu się wydaje - piękna jest sama dusza Castiela.

Dean się nad tym nie zastanawia. W ogóle o tym nie myśli, w przeciwnym razie by tego nie zrobił. Nie myśli o tym, od jak dawna tego pragnął, ani o tych wszystkich razach w przeszłości, gdy o mało się na to nie zdobył, powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili – po prostu podnosi się i całuje Castiela. Jest świadomy tego, że Castiel znieruchomiał i jest świadomy jego miękkich, pełnych warg przyciśniętych do swoich, i jedwabistej gładkości jego włosów w swoich dłoniach. I wtedy Cas wydaje z siebie miękki odgłos, wyrażający zaskoczenie, ale nie w ten nieprzyjemny sposób.

Jego usta otwierają się z wahaniem i Dean pogłębia pocałunek. Castiel przechyla głowę pod idealnym kątem i doskonale się dopasowują, i to jest tak dobre, że Dean nie chce, by kiedykolwiek się skończyło. Wie, że robi coś szalonego i prawdopodobnie niewybaczalnego, ale to go nie obchodzi. Nie obchodzi go to, bo przetrwali apokalipsę i Castiel odnalazł Boga, i Cas żyje, i Dean żyje, i Sam…

\- Czekaj – Dean odrywa usta od Castiela w ataku nagłej paniki. – Gdzie jest Sam?

Castiel wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi, niepewnymi oczyma i, Boże, wygląda na zrujnowanego, z mokrymi, zaczerwienionymi ustami, włosami w nieładzie i w przekrzywionym krawacie.

\- Sam ma się dobrze – mówi, a w jego głosie daje się słyszeć lekką nutkę niepokoju. – Tak samo jak ty powrócił do swojego ciała.

\- Ale gdzie jest? – Dean łapie poły Castielowego płaszcza. – Widziałeś go?

\- Nie, przybyłem prosto tutaj. Sam znajduje się tam, skąd Lucyfer go zabrał.

\- W takim razie jest tutaj – mężczyzna zrywa się na nogi i o mało się nie przewraca, ale pewne dłonie Castiela łapią go pod łokcie.

\- Spokojnie, Dean – mówi anioł. – Wciąż wracasz do siebie.

\- Jasne.. Cas, on jest tutaj! Był tu ze mną, kiedy… - wyrywa się z ucisku anioła i podchodzi niepewnym krokiem do drzwi wejściowych, by je otworzyć. Zaczyna czuć własne nogi, kiedy dostrzega skulony kształt na środku motelowego parkingu i rusza biegiem w tym kierunku, upadając na kolana.

\- Sam! Sam, och, Sammy, obudź się, dalej, Sam, wszystko w porządku, od teraz wszystko już będzie dobrze…

Klepie brata po policzkach i potrząsa nim lekko, ale ten nie daje znaków życia. Sprawdza więc jego oddech i wszystko wydaje się w porządku, Sam żyje, dzięki Bogu, jest tylko nieprzytomny.

\- Cas, możesz… co z nim nie tak?

Castiel klęka przy ciele Sama i kładzie dłoń na jego piersi, nad sercem.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Dean. Po prostu zaszedł dalej niż ty. Pozwól mi spróbować… - przykłada dwa palce do czoła młodszego Winchestera i Sam natychmiast drga, dwukrotnie, i trzęsie się, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech, rozglądając wokoło nieprzytomnie i machając rękoma. Dostrzega Deana i przestaje, wpatrując się w brata i nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Sam! – krzyczy Dean, obejmując go. – Och, Sammy, udało nam się. Udało.

Ręce Sama powoli podnoszą się i zaciskają słabo na kurtce brata, przytrzymując go, i przez dłuższy czas obaj się obejmują.

\- Skończyło się, Sam – Dean płacze jak dziecko, ale absolutnie go to nie obchodzi. – Wygraliśmy. Nasza strona wygrała.

\- Nasz strona? – pyta Sam.  Jego głos jest niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu, ale Dean odczuwa niewypowiedzianą ulgę słysząc, że w ogóle jest w stanie składać razem słowa. – My nie mamy strony, Dean.

\- Jasne, że mamy – odpowiada. – Drużyna Wolnej Woli, pamiętasz? I wiesz, co w tym wszystkim jest najlepsze, Sammy?

Sam potrząsa głową i Dean uśmiecha się szeroko. Nie może się powstrzymać. _Kocha_ , że to właśnie on jest tym, który uświadomi Sama Winchestera, że:

\- Okazało się, że Bóg, mimo wszystko, też jest po naszej stronie.

 

Dzień później

 

Siedzą w samochodzie, jadąc do Bobby’ego, i Castiel próbuje wyjaśnić im, co właściwie się wydarzyło w czasie Apokalipsy, tylko że nie za bardzo mu to wychodzi, być może dlatego, że wcale nie rozumie tego lepiej od nich.

\- Tajemnicze są ścieżki Pana – powtarza po raz drugi i Deana mogłoby korcić, żeby mu przyłożyć, gdyby nie to, że prowadzi, no i zasadniczo już wie, że biciem nic tu nie wskóra.

\- Więc mówisz, że Biblia się myli? – pyta Sam, obracając się tak, że może patrzeć na Castiela na tylnym siedzeniu.

\- Nie. Mówię, że Apokalipsa opisana w Biblii jest jednym z wielu możliwych końców świata. Apokalipsa, której teraz doświadczamy jest bardziej jak objawienie.

\- Ale – wtrąca się Dean – to właśnie w _Objawieniu_ została opisana Apokalipsa.

\- Ale objawienie, które nas spotkało… którego wciąż doświadczamy, żeby być dokładnym… nie jest takim objawieniem. Wiecie, objawienie to alternatywna nazwa dla Apokalipsy.

\- Czyli właśnie teraz doznajemy jakiegoś rodzaju objawienia?- pyta Dean z powątpiewaniem. – Bo, muszę wam powiedzieć, nie czuję się, jakbym doświadczał objawienia – Spogląda we wsteczne lusterko. Castiel jest spokojny i nie wygląda na zgorszonego, siedząc z wyprostowanymi plecami i dłońmi położonymi płasko na kolanach. Dean myśli o jego ustach, miękkich i otwartych, o pozbawionych tchu, przytłaczających dźwiękach, jakie z siebie wydawał, kiedy się całowali.

Zmusza się, żeby wrócić do rzeczywistości i łapie w lusterku skierowane na siebie spojrzenie anioła. Zdaje się lekko wstrząśnięty i Dean zastanawia się, czy nie szperał mu właśnie w głowie.

Skupia się na drodze przed sobą, na prowadzeniu auta, na rozmowie, która dotyczyła… a tak, jasne. Objawienia.

\- Czy ty czujesz, jakbyś doświadczał objawienia, Sammy?

\- Nie, chyba że objawienie przejawia się migreną i mdłościami – odpowiada Sam. I chociaż Dean sądzi, że to bardzo prawdopodobne, by objawienie właśnie tak wyglądało, nie wydaje mu się, żeby to z tego powodu Sammy czuł się nieswój. Po prostu, inaczej niż Dean, który nie doświadcza żadnych efektów ubocznych, Sam dostał ich pełen pakiet. Najwyraźniej bycie garniturkiem Lucyfera jest bardziej wymagającym zajęciem niż bycie Naczyniem Michała.

\- Mogę wam tylko powiedzieć, że coś się zmieniło. Nastąpiło przesunięcie w… w rzeczywistości, jeśli tak chcecie to nazwać – mówi Castiel.

\- W rzeczywistości – gwiżdże Dean. – Brzmi jak grubsza sprawa.

\- Wierzę, że takie właśnie się okaże, kiedy natura tego objawienia stanie się jasna. – Cas milknie na chwilę. – Powinienem chyba wspomnieć, że od czasu Apokalipsy moje moce zostały odnowione.

\- Dostałeś z powrotem swoje czary? Świetnie, Cas.

\- Gratulacje, stary – Sam posyła mu promienny uśmiech. – Czy to znaczy, że jakoś wkrótce będziesz wracał do domu?

Dean nie może powstrzymać zaskoczonego spojrzenia, jakie posyła we wsteczne lusterko, i widzi obserwujące go uważnie oczy Castiela, zanim odwraca wzrok.

\- To prawdopodobne – mówi anioł ostrożnie. – Oczekuję wezwania.

Wydaje się przybity, ale Dean nie może rozgryźć, czy to dlatego, że nie chce odejść, czy tylko nie chce ranić ich uczuć. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, jak Dean się z tym czuje: słowa Castiela osiadają mu w żołądku jak ciężkie głazy. Zawsze wiedział, że anioł będzie musiał w końcu odejść. Nie powinien mu tego wypominać. Castiel ma dom i rodzinę, do których może wrócić. Dean powinien być wdzięczny, że w ogóle udało mu się przeżyć Apokalipsę i jest w stanie odejść. Przez pewien czas wydawało się niemożliwe, by którykolwiek z nich wyszedł z tego żywy.

Mimo to, oczekiwanie na odejście anioła wypełnia go lękiem, nakazując mu siedzieć w milczeniu, podczas gdy Sam i Castiel zastanawiają się, jakie formy może przybrać to objawienie. Dean oscyluje pomiędzy opieprzaniem się za emocjonalne przywiązywanie do kogoś, kto i tak odejdzie (bo wszyscy zawsze odchodzą), przekonywaniem się, że poradzi sobie bez Castiela (radził sobie całkiem nieźle, zanim się spotkali, prawda?) i wmawianiem sobie, że powinien być szczęśliwy, skoro udało im się ocalić świat, i niech tak zostanie. Z całą pewnością nie myśli o tym, jak kłębowiska bólu zawiązują się w jego wnętrznościach ani o tym, jak bez przerwy przełyka wokół guli narastającej w gardle.

Docierają do Bobby’ego około drugiej w nocy. Czują ulgę, widząc, że dom pozostał nietknięty, a stary łowca w tak dobrym stanie, jak można się było  spodziewać: jest gderliwy z powodu apokalipsy, po której trzeba posprzątać, nie wspominając nawet o wyrwaniu go z łóżka o nieludzkiej godzinie, aby ich wpuścić do środka.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co się wam, kretyni, roiło, kiedy przyjmowaliście oświadczyny tych archaniołów – mówi, przenosząc spojrzenie z jednego Winchestera na drugiego.

\- Mieliśmy plan – zapewna go Sam.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – drwi Bobby.

\- Mieliśmy – upiera się Dean, ale kiedy mężczyzna przebija go ostrzem swojego stalowego spojrzenia, może jedynie wzruszyć ramionami. – Może nie był to dobry plan, ale najlepszy, jaki mieliśmy.

Bobby mierzy ich wzrokiem i chyba nie wypadają najlepiej, bo tylko wzdycha.

\- Wiecie co? – mówi. – Tak naprawdę, to ja nie chcę wiedzieć. Jesteście tutaj, bezpieczni, a świat dzięki jakiemuś pochrzanionemu cudowi nie uległ zagładzie i to mi wystarczy. Wracam do łóżka. Jeśli zdecyduję, że chcę znać szczegóły, możecie mi je zdradzić rano. – Bobby sam obraca swój wózek i odpycha się w stronę sypialni. – I powiedzcie temu swojemu aniołowi, żeby  przestał czaić się na moim ganku – woła do nich przez ramię. – Skoro już tu jest, równie dobrze może wejść do środka.

Castiel czekał na zewnątrz, nie wiedząc, jak zostanie przyjęty, ale teraz otwiera drzwi i cicho wślizguje się do pokoju.

\- Jestem padnięty, zamierzam walnąć w kimono – mówi Sam i rzeczywiście wygląda, jakby mógł paść tam, gdzie stoi.

\- W porządku, Sammy, zobaczymy się rano – Dean poklepuje go po plecach, czym zasłuża sobie na zmęczony uśmiech brata. – Hej – mówi. – Dobrze się spisałeś, Sam. Ty i ja… prawie ich dopadliśmy.

\- Taa? – Sam pochyla głowę i wygląda przez to jak zagubiony trzynastolatek. Ani trochę nie przypomina wybranego Naczynia Władcy Piekieł. – Wydaje mi się, że zaczynałem się przez niego przebijać.

\- Bo zaczynałeś – potwierdza Dean. – Wszędzie rozpoznałbym te szczenięce oczka. Powinieneś był słyszeć, co myślał sobie Michał. Świrował.

Sam się uśmiecha.

\- Więc może, gdybyśmy mieli więcej czasu…

Naprawdę obaj wiedzą, że nigdy nie udałoby im się przebić przez potęgę trzymającą ich w zamknięciu, kiedy archaniołowie okupywali ich ciała, ale wyobrażanie sobie, że mogliby to zrobić, gdyby jednak mieli szansę, niesie z sobą jakąś pociechę.

\- Najważniejsze, że wytrzymaliśmy dostatecznie długo, by Cas zdołał sprowadzić szefa – Dean znów klepie brata w plecy. W zasadzie ma ochotę go tak jakby przytulić, ale ostatnio byli dość tulaśni i niech szlag go trafi, jeśli zrobi się miękki tylko dlatego, że wokół działa się apokalipsa.

\- Taa, udało nam się. Uratowaliśmy świat. To najważniejsze.

Ich oczy się spotykają. Na linii ich spojrzeń iskrzy idealne zrozumienie tego wszystkiego, co dla siebie znaczą, przez co razem przeszli i tych wszystkich rzeczy, których nikt poza nimi nigdy nie zrozumie. Dean uśmiecha się lekko i Sam przytakuje bez słów, i odwraca się, by wspiąć się po schodach.

\- Dobranoc Sam – mówi Castiel. Otwiera usta, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale chyba jednak zmienia zdanie i milczy.

\- …branoc, Cas – mamrocze młodszy Winchester.

Dean obserwuje go, zastanawiając się, czy powinno go martwić, że Sam jest tak wyczerpany – albo raczej, skoro martwienie się o Sama jest jego stanem naturalnym – jak bardzo powinno go to martwić.

\- Wyzdrowieje – zapewnia go Castiel. Znów jest tuż przy boku Deana, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą, ale do łowcy dociera wreszcie, że mu to nie przeszkadza.

\- Taa, wiem.

Teraz, kiedy już nie prowadzi, Dean również czuje się więcej niż tylko trochę zmęczony. Myśli, że chyba mógłby spać przez tydzień i, cholera, może to zrobi.

\- Więc – mówi, starając się, żeby to brzmiało niezobowiązująco. – Opuścisz nas, tak?

\- Otrzymałem wezwanie, kiedy czekałem na zewnątrz.

Dean nie odpowiada, walcząc, aby zachować pusty wyraz twarzy.

\- Muszę iść. Teraz.

To wreszcie go trafia i nie może ukryć zaskoczenia.

\- _Teraz?_

\- Tak. Przykro mi, Dean. Wiem, że to niespodziewane.

\- Tak myślisz? _Jezu_. Przepraszam – dodaje, widząc, jak Castiel krzywi się na bluźnierstwo.

\- Instrukcje były całkiem jasne. Natychmiast potrzebują mnie w Niebie. Przeciąganie tego nawet tak, jak teraz to czynię, aby z tobą porozmawiać, jest nierozważne.

\- Znowu trybik w systemie, co? – mówi Dean. – Będzisz tęsknił za byciem swoim własnym szefem, Cas.

\- Nigdy nie byłem swoim własnym szefem – głos Castiela jest bardzo cichy i Dean odwraca wzrok, bo wie, że to prawda. Cas zawsze  tkwił w samym środku, przyjmując rozkazy Niebios albo podążając za wskazówkami Deana.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – anioł sięga pod kołnierz koszuli i wyciąga wisiorek Deana, zdejmuje go i podaje łowcy. Amulet jest ciepły w dłoni mężczyzny. – Dziękuję.- Castiel chwyta jego dłoń i zamyka ją razem ze swoją wokół talizmanu, ich palce splatają się.

\- A więc zadziałało?

\- Tak, było bardzo pomocne. Gdyby nie amulet, nie wiedzielibyśmy, czy jestem dość blisko, żebyście ty i Sam ryzykowali… żebyście zrobili to, co zrobiliście.

\- Powinieneś to zatrzymać – Dean pcha ich złączone dłonie w kierunku anioła. – Na pamiątkę.

\- Nie mogę tego wziąć tam, gdzie się wybieram. Poza tym nie potrzebuję wisiorka, żeby cię pamiętać, Dean.

Dłoń Castiela wciąż zaciska się na jego. I Dean nie chce, żeby ją zabrał.

\- Znalazłeś Boga, Cas – mówi i pozwala, by całe uwielbienie, jakie odczuwa, było dostrzegalne w jego głosie i w tym, jak patrzy na Castiela. – I sprowadziłeś go z powrotem, i ocaliłeś świat. Jestem tak cholernie z ciebie dumny.

Skurcz bólu przebiega po twarzy Castiela, być może spowodowany przekleństwem Deana, a może nie. Castiel wpatruje się w ich złączone dłonie, marszcząc czoło.

\- Nie wiedziałem – zaczyna. Mówi tak cicho, że Dean musi się pochylić, aby go usłyszeć. – Kiedy pierwszy raz do ciebie przybyłem, kiedy mnie wezwałeś, nie wiedziałem, że tak to będzie. Nie wiedziałem, co nas czeka. Sądzę, że gdybym wiedział, nie byłbym tak pewny siebie. Byłem bardzo naiwny. – Potrząsa głową i podnosi wzrok na twarz mężczyzny. – Nie sądziłem, że możesz mnie czegokolwiek nauczyć i tak bardzo się myliłem, Dean. Tak bardzo.

\- Taa – Dean uśmiecha się z żalem. – Byłeś wtedy niezłym dupkiem. Ale to działa w dwie strony, Cas. Naprawdę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz wspominał mnie ciepło od czasu do czasu. Nie zawsze postępowałem z tobą właściwie, Dean, ale musisz wiedzieć, że tego żałuję. Wiele rzeczy zrobiłbym inaczej, gdybyśmy znów musieli przez to przejść.

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy. Powtórka z tej całej apokalipsy prawdopodobnie by mnie zabiła.

Dean wreszcie puszcza rękę Castiela. Zaczynała robić się mokra od potu. Zamiast tego chwyta poły jego płaszcza, prostuje i poprawia je, jakby Cas był dzieciakiem, który wybiera się na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Kiedy orientuje się, co właściwie robi, przestaje i pozwala  ramionom opaść niezręcznie wzdłuż boków,

\- Zasadniczo, w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, byłeś jedynym jasnym punktem na mapie – mówi, czując się trochę głupio, ale, cholera, Cas odchodzi i są pewne rzeczy, który muszą zostać wypowiedziane. – Oczywiście, że będę wspominał cię ciepło.

Oczekuje, że teraz właśnie Cas odejdzie, ale anioł tego nie robi. Stoi i wpatruje się w Deana swoim intensywnym, niewzruszonym wzrokiem, tylko że tym razem jest w nim też coś nowego. Albo to nawet nie jest nowe. Może zawsze tam było, przez cały czas, skryte pod warstwami anielskiej dyscypliny. _Tęsknota._ Dean też ją czuje, pogrzebaną głęboko w nim, i to boli, bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie mieli szansy i teraz już nigdy nie będą mieć, i to jest kurewsko niesprawiedliwe.

\- Ach, co mi tam – warczy i chwyta Castiela, przyciąga go do siebie, oplata ciasno ramionami i całuje. Tym razem naprawdę, miażdżąc ich wargi, z otwartymi ustami i rozpierającym go głodem. Jedną rękę kładzie na karku anioła, trzymając go dokładnie tam, gdzie chce, aby się znajdował, drugą wsuwa pod płaszcz i obejmuje go w dole pleców, przyciskając palce do koszuli, a ciepło ciała Castiela wręcz go parzy. Castiel też go całuje – gorące, chętne usta, język niemal nieśmiało wsuwający się pomiędzy jego wargi. Język Deana wychodzi mu naprzeciw, zachęcając, by wślizgnął się głębiej, zapraszając do wspólnego tańca i Cas jęczy, chwyta twarz Deana w swoje dłonie, powstrzymując go przed odsunięciem się. Kiedy już rozumie, o co chodzi, Cas staje się gwałtowny i agresywny, otwierając usta Deana i całując go żarłocznie. Mężczyzna myśli, że z radością mógłby od tego spłonąć, spalić się i pozwolić, żeby wiatr rozwiał jego popioły. Nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Tego właśnie pragnie. Tego ciepła, tej potęgi, tej świadomości, że został poznany i sam zna bardzo dobrze. To całkowicie nowe, jak bycie całowanym po raz pierwszy. Nie przypomina żadnego innego pocałunku, jakiego doświadczył w życiu. Jest lepszy. O wiele lepszy.

Rozdzielają się i Dean oddycha ciężko. Nie chce puścić Castiela, trzyma go, dopóki Cas nie chwyta go za nadgarstki i nie zmusza, by go uwolnił. Anioł zdaje się porażony, całkowicie zdewastowany i Dean otwiera usta, i słyszy, jak wypadają z nich słowa, których obiecywał sobie, że nie wypowie:

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie, Cas.

Castiel tylko cofa się o krok. I o jeszcze jeden.

\- Zawsze będę cię kochał, Deanie Winchester – mówi i znika.

 

Dzień Apokalipsy, rok później

 

Zajęło to trochę czasu, ale do pierwszej rocznicy apokalipsy, większość rzeczy rozwiązała się sama.

Castiel miał rację, kiedy mówił, że nastąpi przesunięcie w rzeczywistości. Dean nie traktował wtedy tego poważnie, ale zmiana była dokładnie tak monumentalna, jak Cas przewidywał.

Okazało się, że apokalipsa zaowocowała zmianami w sposobie funkcjonowania granic Nieba i Piekła. Coś jak wtedy, kiedy Unia Europejska otwarła Strefę Schengen. Niebo, Ziemia i Piekło wciąż stanowiły odrębne terytoria, ale podróżowanie pomiędzy nimi zostało znacznie ułatwione.

Anioły i demony chodziły po ziemi, mieszając się z ludźmi na wszelkie możliwe (i interesujące) sposoby. Anielskie i demoniczne moce zostały mocno ograniczone, kiedy przebywali wśród śmiertelnych, ale nie znikały całkiem i odnawiały się całkowicie, gdy tylko powracali do swojego miejsca pochodzenia.

Ludzie, mimo że pozornie pozwolono im odwiedzać zarówno wyższe, jak i dolne regiony, początkowo wahali się przed ich badaniem, chociaż w końcu wysłano sekretne misje, złożono raporty rządom różnych państw, militarne ekspedycje zorganizowano i szybko odwołano. Próby wzniecenia wojny w Niebie albo Piekle okazały się kompletną porażką.

Nikt nie wie, czemu wszystko zmieniło się tak radykalnie, ale Dean podejrzewa, że to Boska wersja kosmicznego żartu. I musi przyznać, że całkiem niezłego. Jednocześnie miesza wszystkim w głowach i pozbywa się kilku wrzodów na tyłkach. 

Wydawać by się mogło, że wciąż będzie dochodziło do starć pomiędzy siłami Nieba i Piekła, skoro anioły, demony (i ludzie) dzielą teraz wspólną przestrzeń. Zamiast tego doszło do zmiany paradygmatu: jeśli każdy może wziąć, co tylko chce, zasadniczo nie ma powodu, by walczyć o cokolwiek.

Wiele demonów znajduje zatrudnienie w bankowości i reklamie. Niektóre anioły odkryły, że mają smykałkę do technologicznych nowinek, i następuje kolejny techniczny boom.

Zaskakujące, ale wielu ludzi polubiło Piekło bardziej niż Ziemię. I w końcu przenoszą się tam także niektóre wielkie korporacje, skuszone elastycznym systemem podatkowym i brakiem przepisów dotyczących ochrony środowiska. Przeniesienie się do Nieba jest nieco trudniejsze. Jak każda zamknięta, ekskluzywna społeczność mają wyśrubowane standardy członkostwa.

Któregoś z pierwszych miesięcy EPA, czyli Ery Post-Apokaliptycznej, Lucyfer ogłasza, że jego dni jako Władcy Piekła dobiegły końca i chce spróbować życia na Ziemi. Panuje ogólna zgoda co do tego, że ktoś powinien czuwać nad metafizyczną, wieczną karą dla złoczyńców i nawet jeśli Lucyfer nie czuje powołania do tej roboty, to nie jest tak, że diabły rosną na drzewach. Znalezienie zastępstwa nie jest łatwe.

Na szczęście teraz można czerpać z globalnych zasobów życia politycznego. Nieograniczona władza czekająca na każdego, kto sięgnie po berło porzucone przez Gwiazdę Zaranną, wodzi na pokuszenie wielu przedstawicieli elity. Dean i Sam obserwują ich zmagania w domu Bobby’ego, siedząc na kanapie, pijąc piwo i rzucając złośliwymi uwagami w stronę telewizora, kiedy międzysferyczna komisja złożona z aniołów, demonów i ludzi przepytuje, sonduje i punktuje kandydatów, a po długiej dyskusji i zbędnych wystąpieniach ogłasza, że były wiceprezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych posiada najlepsze kwalifikacje i talenty niezbędne do bycia prawdziwym Władcą Potępionych. Nikogo to nie zaskakuje – Cheney od początku był faworytem.

Demony i anioły stanowią nowy trend: obrazy seksownych aniołów i zdzirowatych demonów zostają porozwieszane na bilboardach, na autobusach, w magazynach, reklamując wszystko od papierosów po lekarstwa. Anioł stróż przestaje być abstrakcyjną ideą – teraz możesz zatrudnić anioła, który będzie nad tobą czuwał. Demony zastępują wampiry jako obiekt nastoletnich obsesji. Piosenki o aniołach i demonach zapełniają przestrzeń radiową i Internet, nie wspominając nawet o filmach i serialach. Moda dotyka przemysłu odzieżowego, spożywczego, dekoracji wnętrz, książek, które ludzie czytają, samochodów, które prowadzą i porno, które oglądają.

I w końcu jest _Nie z tego świata_ , albo _Ewangelia Winchesterów_ – tytuł, pod którym seria staje się znana – największa sensacja wydawnicza od czasów _Harry’ego Pottera._

I kiedy Dean myśli, że jego życie już nie może być bardziej surrealistyczne, oczywiście takie się właśnie staje.

Dean i Sam spędzają swój pierwszy Dzień Apokalipsy w Waszyngtonie. Odbywa się trzydniowa celebracja, z punktem kulminacyjnym w postaci nowego święta narodowego, które przypada w poniedziałek, chociaż prawdziwa rocznica wypada w środę. Ale, hej, bez długiego weekendu nie ma prawdziwego świętowania.

Jest parada i przemowy (na szczęście nikt nie oczekuje, że Dean jakąś wygłosi) i pokazy sztucznych ogni. Winchesterowie otrzymują Prezydencki Medal Honoru i, myśli sobie Dean, jak na ludzi, którzy spędzili życie szwędając się, kradnąc i nie płacąc podatków, nie skończyli najgorzej.

Więc są tam, odstawieni jak z żurnala, przesuwając się od jednego wydarzenia albo wystąpienia do następnego. Ich organizatorzy odkryli dosyć wcześnie, że pozwolić Deanowi mówić jest błędem, więc zamiast tego pławi się w świetle reflektorów. Myśli, że kiedyś cieszyłby się tą całą uwagą, nie wspominając o  okazjach do podrywu tych wszystkich gorących laseczek, które wysyłają w jego kierunku wyraźne, bardzo nie-subtelne sygnały zainteresowania. Bardzo szkoda, że tego typu rzeczy straciły dla niego swój urok, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak wielu pięknych kobiet w jednym miejscu.

Po prostu nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem, którym był kiedyś i nie wie, czy powinien tego żałować, czy nie.

Szczytowy punkt imprezy przychodzi dla niego w czasie przyjęcia prasowego i nie ma to nawet nic wspólnego z samym Deanem. To dzieje się w momencie, gdy Helen Thomas mówi Samowi, że gdyby była parę lat młodsza, musiałby się strzec. Dean nie wie, jakim cudem Samowi udaje się z wrażenia nie zmoczyć spodni, cholerny kujon. Mimo to Deanowi nieco szklą się oczy, kiedy obserwuje, jak jego braciszek niemal zgina się wpół, żeby znaleźć się na wysokości Helen i szczerzy się od ucha do ucha, przytakując z entuzjazmem wszystkiemu, co słyszy.

Rok temu Sam, który umiał uśmiechać się w ten sposób, przepadł. Sam, który wyszedł na motelowy parking, żeby wezwać Lucyfera był ponury, zdeterminowany i pozbawiony nadziei. Nie uśmiechałby się tak, nawet jeśli to miałoby ocalić jego duszę.

Castiel sprowadził tego Sama z powrotem i sprowadził też Deana i ocalił cały świat. Jasne, on i Sam kupili mu trochę czasu, pozwalając, by liderzy Nieba i Piekła ponosili ich przez chwilę. Dość czasu. Wystarczająco. Cas powinien tu być i podziwiać ten szalony świat, który uratował, myśli sobie Dean. Zastanawia się, co anioł powiedziałby o tym całym zamieszaniu. Pociesza go, jak niewielkie wrażenie by to zapewne na nim wywarło.

\- Widziałeś to? – Sam łapie ramię Deana i widać, że dech mu zapiera z wrażenia. – Widziałeś, z kim rozmawiałem? Stary, to była Helen Thomas! Wiesz, jaka jest zajebista? Kieruje administracją Białego Domu od czasu prezydentury Eisenhowera!

\- Tak, Sam, wiem kim jest Helen Thomas – mówi Dean, łapiąc od przechodzącego kelnera kolejny kieliszek szampana. Nie, żeby przepadał za tym czymś, ale ten gatunek, który tu serwują, jest nieziemski.

\- Powiedziała, że według niej mam zadatki na dziennikarza!

\- Taak? Właśnie wydawało mi się, że doceniła twoje „zadatki”. Musisz uważać na te kocice, Sammy.

\- Zamknij się – mówi uszczęśliwiony Sam. – Po prostu jesteś zazdrosny. Ooo, patrz! Frank Cesno! Potrzymasz to? – podaje mu swój kieliszek. – Tylko pójdę i, no… - nie oglądając się za siebie, rusza w pościg za kolejnym idolem kujonów.

Dean odkłada na bok ich kieliszki i decyduje, że pora się zmyć. Garnitur go uciska, nogi bolą i wykorzystał już swój życiowy limit nic nieznaczących uśmieszków i kiwania głową. Tylko ten jeden raz, powiedział Samowi, kiedy zgodził się przyjąć zaproszenie prezydenta, i teraz jest jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, by następny Dzień Apokalipsy spędzić w swoim domu w Lawrence, najchętniej z zasłoniętymi oknami i wyłączonym telewizorem.

Daje znać Samowi, że wychodzi, i odjeżdża do hotelu, czując się bardziej zmęczonym, niż w przeciągu ostatniego roku. Przez ostatnie dwanaście miesięcy nie działo się zbyt wiele, przynajmniej według standardów Winchesterów. Po apokalipsie żaden z nich nie przejawiał zbyt wielkiej chęci życia i po odejściu Castiela zwyczajnie zostali u Bobby’ego, śpiąc przez dłuższy czas, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w telewizor, do czasu przesłuchania na nowego Władcę Hadesu, kiedy to Bobby kazał im znaleźć inne miejsce do posadzenia swoich leniwych dup, gdzieś z dala od jego kanapy.

Obaj zgodzili się, że nie są gotowi, by wrócić do polowania na pełen etat i nie mieli dokąd pójść, więc zdecydowali się na miejsce, które najbardziej przypominało im dom. Wynajęli zdewastowany dom w bocznej uliczce w cichej części Lawrence i starali się tymczasowo przyczaić. Dean zatrudnił się jako barman, a Sam dostał pracę u Barnesa i Noble’a. Nie robili zbyt wiele, dopóki nie usłyszeli o mściwym duchu na starej trakcji kolejowej. Po tym zdarzyło im się jeszcze kilka przypadków solenia i palenia, i znów zaczęli polować, używając jednak domu w Lawrence jako bazy wypadowej. Polowanie w Erze Post-Apokaliptycznej było takie samo jak wcześniej, w starych, dobrych czasach, kiedy wampiry, wilkołaki i strzygi były najstraszniejszym, co może człowieka spotkać. Demony zwyczajnie nie stanowiły już problemu.

Wszystko działało znakomicie aż do momentu ponownej publikacji Ewangelii Winchesterów, przez co rozpętała się wokół nich burza medialna i bardzo szybko stali się bardzo sławni, a ich życie zwariowało. Musieli rzucić pracę i skryć się na jakiś czas u Bobby’ego, dopóki najgorsza burza nie przycichła.

Dean krzywił się za każdym razem, kiedy wpadali na jakiś artykuł mający ujawniać intymne detale ich życia: _Bohaterowie Apokalipsy, Dean i Sam Winchesterowie: normalni chłopcy w głębi serca!; Seksowni Zbawiciele Dean i Sam mówią o Apokalipsie i swoich ulubionych momentach Dni Ostatecznych!; Jesteś Dean-fanką czy Sam-fanką? Wypowiedzi czytelniczek!_ Na szczęście Dean przywykł, że ich życie jest dziwaczne, chociaż sława wzniosła tę dziwaczność na zupełnie nowy poziom. Bycie medialnym obiektem uwielbienia i oglądanie swojej twarzy na bilboardach, w magazynach i w wiadomościach w całym Stworzeniu – to trochę jakby brać udział w Apokalipsie, Części Drugiej.

Dean wsuwa klucz do zamka drzwi pokoju hotelowego i wzdycha ciężko, otwierając je. Ma nadzieję, że jest dość zmęczony, by natychmiast zasnąć. W bezsenne noce zdarza mu się leżeć i myśleć o Castielu, co może teraz robić, i czy kiedykolwiek znów go zobaczy, choćby pośmiertnie, i czy będzie już wtedy za późno, czy może nadal będzie się to liczyło? To ckliwe i depresyjne, zdecydowanie zbyt babskie, żeby czuł się z tym komfortowo, ale nie może się powstrzymać, chociaż wie, że powinien.

Czuje Castiela, jeszcze zanim go widzi. Szept w jego umyśle: _Witaj, Dean_.

Zamiera w miejscu, wciąż trzymając dłoń na klamce. Przez chwilę trwa w całkowitym bezruchu. Mógłby przysiąc, że jego serce przestało bić, wie na pewno, że wstrzymuje oddech.

Castiel stoi w ciemnym pokoju, naprzeciw wysokich okien, cienie układają się miękko na jego twarzy. Nawet w nikłym świetle Dean rozpoznaje sztywną posturę, kształt prochowca, biel jego koszuli. I wtedy Castiel przesuwa się w stronę kręgu światła rzucanego przez nocną lampkę i Dean widzi jego twarz. Cas wpatruje się w niego, tak jak zawsze, jakby każdy atom jego ciała był skupiony na Deanie, jakby wpatrywał się w niego całym sobą, a nie tylko oczyma.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, Dean. – Dźwięk głosu anioła sprawia, że po skórze łowcy przebiega dreszcz. Nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo tęsknił, by znów go usłyszeć. Powoli idzie w jego kierunku, przytłoczony wrażeniem, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę.

\- Cas – Jego głos jest ledwie słyszalny, to tylko oddech, w który zaplątane jest uczucie, którego nie potrafi nawet przyporządkować.

\- Obserwowałem cię cały wieczór – mówi Castiel. – Ciężko było mi utrzymać dystans.

Usta Deana zasychają i z trudem udaje mu się przełknąć.

\- Czemu się nie pokazałeś?

\- Sądziłem, że tak będzie lepiej, biorąc pod uwagę tłum i uwagę, jaką na sobie skupiałeś. Wiedziałem, że moje pojawienie się będzie… szokiem.

\- Taa – mówi Dean. – Taak, można tak powiedzieć. – Wie, że gapi się na Castiela równie intensywnie, jak anioł na niego. Odchrząkuje. – Nie spodziewałem się, że znowu cię zobaczę.

Castiel robi krok w jego stronę i wyciąga rękę, żeby go dotknąć, ale Dean cofa się.

Anioł opuszcza dłoń.

\- Przepraszam, Dean. Wiem, że moje zniknięcie było nagłe. Przepraszam, jeśli cię zraniłem.

\- Nie zraniłeś mnie – odpowiada Dean, starając się trzymać twardo. Ostatnie, czego potrzebują, to jakaś  emo-scenka pojednania. – Wiedziałem, że w końcu będziesz musiał odejść. To nie było nic wielkiego.

\- _Dean_ – Cas wypowiada jego imię z naganą. Robi kilka kroków wprzód i tym razem     Dean nie cofa się, aż Cas stoi dokładnie przed nim, przechylając głowę w dziwnie znajomy sposób. – Myślisz, że nie wiem, kiedy nie mówisz mi prawdy?

\- Co tu robisz, Cas? – pyta, przechodząc do ataku. – Wpadłeś, żeby się przywitać, czy jak? Ile potrwa, zanim znowu pociągną cię za smycz i wrócisz do Nieba?

\- Nie wracam tam – odpowiada Castiel.

\- Co… co? Jak to „nie wracasz tam”?

\- Pan obdarował nas wszystkich wolną wolą – wyjaśnia anioł. – Więc przybyłem do ciebie.

Dean chciałby spytać _czemu zwlekałeś? Co trzymało cię z dala ode mnie przez cały pieprzony rok?_ Nie pozwoli sobie na to, oczywiście, nawet jeśli te słowa palą go w gardle, próbując się wydostać na zewnątrz. 

\- Miałem swoje zobowiązania, Dean – odpowiada Castiel i Dean nie wie, czy tak łatwo go przejrzeć, czy Cas grzebał mu w umyśle. – Obowiązki, które musiałem wypełnić. Po apokalipsie zapanował chaos w garnizonie i zasadniczo w całych niebiańskich włościach. Byłem potrzebny na moim stanowisku.

\- A teraz?

\- Teraz moje zobowiązania zostały wypełnione i, na własną prośbę, zostałem zwolniony ze swoich obowiązków. Jestem wolnym aniołem.

\- Wolnym – mówi Dean, smakując to słowo na swoim języku. Sądzi, że on też jest wolny, nawet jeśli wcześniej tak o tym nie myślał. Przywykł do czekania, aż spadnie na nich kolejna bomba, i większa część niego to właśnie robiła przez ostatni rok. Czekała, aż wszystko znów się rozleci.

\- Odszedłeś – mówi. – Sądziłem, że już nie wrócisz.

\- Wiem. Nie chciałem dawać ci fałszywej nadziei, że wrócę, skoro nie byłem pewny, czy zdołam.

Stoją tam, wpatrując się w siebie. Cisza jest ciężka pomiędzy nimi. Cas wygląda tak samo – oczywiście, że wygląda tak samo. Jest aniołem, nigdy się nie zmieni. Ale widzieć go… to otwiera coś we wnętrzu Deana, coś, co trzymał w ukryciu przez ostatni rok. To jakby znów mógł oddychać, jakby płuca zostały wypełnione w całej swojej objętości, jakby krew krążyła mu szybciej w żyłach. Czuje się żywy.

I czuje się zezłoszczony, dotknięty i wkurzony, i stara się tego nie okazywać, bo nie jest pewny, czy ma prawo do takich uczuć; nie jest pewny, czy Cas naprawdę zrobił coś, czym by na nie zasłużył.

\- To był cały rok – mówi, starając się utrzymać naturalne brzmienie głosu. Nawet nie mruga i niech Cas lepiej nie próbuje swojej sztuczki z czytaniem myśli, bo Dean wybuchnie.

\- Przybyłem tak szybko, jak mogłem – Castiel znów wyciąga ku niemu dłonie i tym razem Dean stoi spokojnie i pozwala mu chwycić swoją rękę i złączyć ich dłonie razem, trzymając je pomiędzy ich ciałami. – Często nawiedzałeś moje myśli, gdy byłem daleko. Długo rozważałem zagadnienie wolnej woli w odniesieniu do ciebie, Dean. Myślałem o tym, czego… czego mógłbym chcieć od ciebie, gdybym cię znowu zobaczył.

Oczy Deana rozszerzają się na te słowa. Nagle zaczyna oddychać szybciej, jakby nie mógł złapać dość powietrza. Czuje, jak twarz go pali i wie, że jego rumieniec musi być oczywisty.

\- I czego chcesz ode mnie?

\- Tego – jedna z rąk Castiela wędruje na tył głowy mężczyzny i przyciąga go do pocałunku. Przez chwilę jest niezręcznie, ich nosy się zderzają, wargi Deana zostają uwięzione pomiędzy jego i Castiela zębami, ale szybko znajdują sposób, żeby się dopasować, i jest doskonale. Dean otwiera usta dla języka Casa, jęczy, kiedy styka się z jego własnym, ssie go i Cas pcha go na wysokie okno, przyciska go do szyby, aż nie ma pomiędzy nimi nawet milimetra wolnej przestrzeni i Dean czuje go na całym ciele, ciepłego i twardego, i…

Oddech grzęźnie Deanowi w krtani, kiedy orientuje się, że Castiel jest _twardy_. Warczy wokół jego języka w swoich ustach i przyciąga go bliżej, wypychając biodra i ocierając się o Casa, pozwalając mu czuć, że sam też jest twardy, chcąc, żeby wiedział, co z nim robi.

Cas chwyta go za nadgarstki i przyszpila je do szyby po obu jego bokach, pozbawiając go szansy ucieczki i jakiejkolwiek możliwości, by się uwolnić.

\- Myślałem… - Dean wzdycha, kiedy noga Castiela wsuwa się pomiędzy jego i przyciska się do jego erekcji. – Myślałem, że nigdy tego nie robiłeś.

\- Nie robiłem – odpowiada anioł, wysysając krwiaka na skórze tuż za jego uchem i wszystko, co Dean jest w stanie robić, to drżeć, kwilić i pocierać się o jego udo.

\- Więc skąd wiesz… -  chrząka, kiedy Castiel ssie mocniej i, cholera, nie będzie w stanie ukryć tego krwiaka, a jutro ma przepełniony grafik, w tym uroczystą galę w Białym Domu i, _o kurwa_ , Castiel liże wokół malinki i ciało Deana rozjaśnia się tak bardzo, że mógłby spowodować zwarcie w systemie. O kurwa, naprawdę nie obchodzi go, czy ktokolwiek to zobaczy i co sobie pomyśli.

\- Znam cię – mówi po prostu Cas, dmuchając delikatnie na mokrą skórę i Dean zagryza wargi, drżąc. Przechyla głowę w zapraszającym geście i Cas posłusznie przesuwa językiem po jego grdyce, skrobiąc zębami po całym gardle. – Wiem, czego chcesz – kontynuuje, wycałowując słowa na skórze Deana. Łowca zamyka oczy, całe jego ciało się trzęsie. – Chcesz być kochany. Chcesz zostać poznany. Chcesz kogoś, kto nigdy cię nie opuści.

\- Ty odejdziesz. Będziesz musiał w końcu wrócić, prawda? – Dean nienawidzi tego, jak brzmi, roztrzęsiony i bezbronny.

\- Nie – odpowiada anioł. – Nie odejdę, Dean. – Cofa się i zerka na mężczyznę, a jego spojrzenie jest tak jasne i pewne, i tak pełne miłości. Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego tak jak Cas. Myśli, że być może nikt inny go tak naprawdę nigdy nie widział, każdej części niego, dobrej i złej, nikt, poza Castielem.

Coś w nim pęka, kruszy się i nie jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać swojej gardy.

\- Czy… - wydusza z siebie – czy mnie opuścisz, Cas? 

\- Nie – mówi Castiel z większym uczuciem. – Nigdy cię nie zostawię, Dean.

Jego dłonie zaciskają się mocno na nadgarstkach mężczyzny i Dean nie może się uwolnić, i cholernie nie chce, tylko… tylko, że czuje się obnażony, jego tajemnice zostały ujawnione w nadzwyczajnych okolicznościach.

\- Nie możesz mieć na myśli… sądzić… _nigdy_? – Dean oddycha ciężko, ale poczucie bycia złamanym powoli odpływa. Pozwala, by to, co mówi Castiel, zapadło w niego, próbując przyswoić ideę.

\- Zawsze będę z tobą. Jak długo będziesz mnie chciał.

\- Zestarzeję się – Dean czuje, że coś przegapia, coś bardzo ważnego, dzięki czemu to wszystko nabrałoby sensu. Ale może to ma być szalone. Nic już nie ma sensu, dlaczego Castiel miałby być wyjątkiem.

\- Tak – anioł zgadza się z nim. – Zestarzejesz się.

\- A ty nie.

\- Nie.

\- Ale… czy to nie będzie dziwne?

Castiel uśmiecha się, lekkie zgięcie ust, które przyciąga Deana bliżej.

\- Nie – odpowiada cicho i z wielką pewnością. – To nie będzie dziwne. Będzie tak, jak być powinno.

\- Och – Dean myśli, że w tej chwili jest nieco poza jego rozumieniem, wszystko, co pociąga za sobą dłuższy pobyt Casa przy nim. To wiele do przyswojenia, te wszystkie dalsze konsekwencje i cały proces oswajania się z nimi, a w tej chwili skupia się tylko na pragnieniu ściągnięcia ubrań z anioła i dociągnięcia go do łóżka, aby mógł zacząć doświadczać swojej własnej, osobistej wersji Wniebowstąpienia.

\- Widzisz, jak to jest, Dean? – Castiel puszcza jego nadgarstki i bierze go w ramiona, trzymając go blisko, wsuwając palce w jego włosy i gładząc go po karku.

Opiera czoło na ramieniu anioła i po prostu oddycha przez chwilę, napawając się tym, jak ich ciała do siebie pasują, jak dobrze czuć jego dłonie na sobie, jak zwyczajne stanie razem z nim bardziej przypomina bycie w domu niż wszystko, co pamięta.

\- Tak mi się wydaje – mamrocze słowa w jego płaszcz.

Castiel wsuwa kciuk pod jego podbródek i podnosi głowę Deana, i znów go całuje.

\- Pozwól, że ci pokażę – szepcze.

I to właśnie robi.

 

Dzień Apokalipsy, pięć lat później

 

\- Wiesz, co dzisiaj jest? – szept Castiela rozlega się w jego uchu, jak tylko Dean się budzi. Jego głos jest głęboki i chropowaty, jak zawsze z rana, i słuchanie go robi z Deanem interesujące rzeczy. Cieszy się, że w tym nowym, wspaniałym świecie anioły od czasu do czasu potrzebują snu, bo w innym wypadku nie miałby okazji słyszeć Casa zachrypniętego i szorstkiego po przebudzeniu. Dean wypina się, przyciskając tyłek do krocza anioła i odkrywa tam miły, twardy poranny wzwód.

\- Moje urodziny? – mamrocze, pocierając pośladkami o jego penis. – Mam wrażenie, że to mogą być moje urodziny.

\- Nie, Dean, to nie twoje urodziny – odpowiada Castiel, a jego głos nieco drga. Dłońmi odnajduje biodra Deana, rozkłada  płasko palce na jego kościach, czując, jakby zostały do tego stworzone i w pewien sposób, tak właśnie jest.

\- Gwiazdka? – Dean zaczyna dyszeć, kiedy Cas przytrzymuje go w miejscu, przesuwając penisem wzdłuż szczeliny pomiędzy jego pośladkami.

\- Nie.

Dean próbuje pomyśleć, w czym przeszkadzają mu dłonie Casa przesuwające się po jego ciele, po brzuchu, tak pewne i tak silne. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że będzie go podniecać bycie z kimś silniejszym od siebie, ale musi przyznać, że to kurewsko podniecające, wiedzieć, że Castiel może go złamać, gdyby tylko zechciał.

To nie mogą być urodziny Casa, bo on żadnych nie obchodzi, i Dean byłby bardzo zaskoczony, gdyby jego anioł nagle postanowił zacząć świętować rocznice.

\- Wielkanoc? – próbuje. Wie, że to nie Wielkanoc. Wielkanoc była kilka miesięcy temu. – Czwarty lipca? Święto Dziękczynienia?

\- Szczęśliwego Dnia Apokalipsy, Dean – mówi Cas i gryzie go w ucho.

Mężczyzna jęczy z żałością i chowa twarz w poduszce.

\- _Kuuurwa_. Jak mogłem zapomnieć?

\- Tylko ogromnym wysiłkiem woli. Reklamy telewizyjne czynią to niemożliwym do zignorowania – Opuszki palców Castiela tańczą po jego kręgosłupie, zsuwając się aż do jego pasa krzyżowego i zatrzymując się, zanim zejdą niżej.

\- _Nienawidzę_ Dnia Apokalipsy – zrzędzi Dean.

\- Wiem – Castiel przesuwa się na niego: ciepły i ciężki na jego plecach. Przyciska do niego biodra, penis usadawia się pomiędzy jego pośladkami, a erekcja Deana ociera się o prześcieradła. – Mimo to, musimy się tam pojawić.

Dean jęczy, co tym razem jest połączeniem podniecenia i obrzydzenia spowodowanego perspektywą wzięcia udziału w kolejnym Dnioapokalipsowym festiwalu.

\- Nienawidzę cholernej parady – wylicza. – I przemów, i kostiumów, i głupich aureol, i rogów. Nienawidzę anielskich ciasteczek i diabelskich ciasteczek, które ludzie próbują cały dzień wcisnąć ci do gardła.

\- Tak, Dean – wie, że Cas próbuje poprawić mu humor.

\- I nie cierpię kolejnej Nocy Przebierańców, która jest jak kolejne Halloween, tylko że wszyscy przebierają się za anioły i demony, a nie zdzirowate pielęgniarki, albo zdzirowate Cyganki, albo zdzirowate kotki.

\- Chciałbyś, żeby ludzie przebierali się za zdzirowate kotki w Dzień Apokalipsy? – Cas wydaje się zmieszany i Dean musi przyznać, że jego koncepcja nie ma większego sensu, ale Dzień Apokalipsy nie wydobywa z niego najlepszych cech. – Chciałbyś, żebym ja przebrał się za zdzirowatego kociaka?

\- Nie, Cas, nie o to mi cho… uchh. – Przez chwilę rozważa ten koncept. – Mooożeee.

\- Hmm – Castiel wydaje się nieprzekonany, ale też nie całkowicie przeciwny tej idei. – Pomyślę o tym.

Przez chwilę są cicho.

\- Dnioapokaliptyczny pokaz fajerwerków jest całkiem miły – podsuwa mu anioł.

Dean wzdycha.

\- Tak, dobra, fajerwerki mogą być.

\- Postaram się uczynić ten Dzień Apokalipsy wyjątkowo miłym dla ciebie, Dean – usta Castiela są tuż przy jego uchu, słowa dochodzą do niego z powietrzem, którym anioł wcale nie musi oddychać.

\- Taaak? A jak tego dokonasz? – Dean podnosi miednicę, przyciskając ją do Castiela i opuszczając z powrotem na łóżko. Anioł liże jego kark i mężczyzna wydobywa z siebie dźwięk, który nie jest do końca skomleniem, przechylając głowę po więcej.

\- Cóż – mówi Castiel pomiędzy ugryzieniami i ssącymi pocałunkami, która składa na jego szyi i ramionach. – Pomyślałem, że na początek wyliżę cię, żebyś się dla mnie otworzył.

\- _Unnnngh_ – jęczy Dean, jego biodra same się podnoszą, a nogi rozchylają o kilka cali. Nie udało mu się jeszcze zrozumieć, co podnieca go bardziej: głos Castiela czy fakt, że anioł mówi takie grzeszne rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie to jakaś perwersyjna kombinacja obu czynników, ale Dean o to nie dba. Cas mówiący świństewka daje mu większego kopa w libido niż cokolwiek innego. – Co potem? – domaga się bez tchu.

\- Potem przytrzymam cię w miejscu – Cas mówi wolno i wyraźnie, pozwalając, by każde słowo w niego zapadło. Dean drży, wyobrażając to sobie. Dłonie Casa na swoich nadgarstkach albo tylko jedna ręka. Cas z łatwością może przytrzymać go jedną ręką. Albo nawet bez rąk, po prostu unieruchamiając go w miejscu swoją anielską mocą. Robił to już wcześniej i to jest tak cholernie dobre, sprawia, że Dean dochodzi tak mocno, kiedy nie jest w stanie poruszyć nawet palcem bez pozwolenia Casa. – Przytrzymam cię na twoim miejscu. Pod kontrolą – Dean drga, słysząc to, przywierając do Castiela.

\- Chryste – mamrocze cicho, ale Castiel i tak go oczywiście słyszy.

\- Jeśli zbluźnisz jeszcze raz – ostrzega – nie pozwolę ci dojść.

Dean zamyka oczy, gorąco przetacza się przez jego ciało ciężkimi, ciekłymi falami.

– To nie tak, jakbyś prosił o niemożliwe, co nie? – wydusza z siebie.

\- To nie jest niemożliwe – mówi Cas. – Tylko trudne. Wierzę w ciebie, Dean.

Dean nic więcej nie mówi, bo palce anioła wsuwają się w jego szczelinę i pieszczą go delikatnie. Są mokre – lubrykant albo ślina, nie jest pewien – prześlizgując się po jego wrażliwej skórze, drażniąc jego wejście, jeden palec delikatnie wsuwa się do środka. Dean przyciska czoło do poduszki i stara się nie skomleć.

\- Wsunę swój penis – Castiel wsuwa palce do środka powoli, otwierając go łagodnie – _tutaj_. Tu, gdzie go pragniesz. W środku, gdzie jest najprzyjemniej. – Castiel wzdycha, cicho i głęboko, przez co cała skóra Deana pokrywa się gęsią skórką. – Tu, gdzie lubię być. Dokładnie tutaj – naciska na prostatę mężczyzny i Dean wzdycha, drżąc. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na rogach poduszki i ściskają je, kiedy palce Casa robią z nim złe rzeczy, rzeczy, przez które jęczy, wije się i zagryza własne wargi, aby nie wyrzucać z siebie słów, których Cas nie chce słyszeć.

\- Kocham to – mamrocze Cas, jego usta są wulkanicznie gorące na karku Deana. Ociera główkę penisa o jego dziurkę i Dean czuje wilgoć na swojej skórze.

\- _Cas._

\- Kocham ciebie. 

Dean drży silnie. Pewna jego część pragnie uciec jak najdalej od tego prostego wyznania, inna – tęskni, by ponownie je usłyszeć. 

I może Cas czyta jego myśli, bo znów mówi:

\- Kocham cię bardzo mocno, Dean.

I to za wiele; zawsze za wiele. Cas ze swoją nieubłaganą szczerością, która uniemożliwa zadanie kłamu temu, co mówi. To ciągle sprawia mu ból – słyszeć to. Ale to dobry ból, czysty.

\- Taak – mówi cierpko. – Ja też.

Odpycha Castiela dostatecznie daleko, by móc się obrócić i na niego spojrzeć. Jego włosy są zmiętoszone od spania, stojące we wszystkich kierunkach i ma ten wyraz twarzy, który Dean zdążył już dobrze poznać. Osiągnięcie go zajęło Castielowi trochę czasu, ale teraz przybiera go z łatwością, przez co serce Deana dwukrotnie zwiększa obroty. Bo ten wyraz twarzy oznacza, że Cas snuje wobec niego niecne plany doprowadzenia go do szaleństwa i Dean naprawdę kocha to szczególne Castielowe spojrzenie.

Cas pcha go na plecy, pochyla się nad nim i uśmiecha się. To wciąż widok, który wprawia go w popłoch i oszołomienie – sama myśl o tym, że sprawił, aby anioł się uśmiechnął.

\- Chodź tu – warczy i przyciąga Castiela do siebie.

 

*

 

To nie jest najgorszy Dzień Apokalipsy. Oczywiście, jest parada, wszyscy są poprzebierani za anioły i demony albo połączenie tych dwóch. Zgodnie ze świeżo utartą tradycją, anioły przebierają się za demony, a demony zakładają białe szaty i sztuczne skrzydła. Castiel zadowala się względnie nie urągającymi jego godności małymi, czerwonymi różkami, żeby nikt nie mógł mu przyczepić łatki zabawopsuja.

Jadą czerwonym, odkrytym wozem razem z parą seksownych demonic w białej satynie, sznurowanych gorsetach i podwiązkach. Siedzą obok siebie i machają tłumom, rzucając cukierki dzieciom. Byłoby to zawstydzające, gdyby nie robili tego już od czterech lat i w którymś momencie ta czynność wyewoluowała z całkowicie uwłaczającej do czegoś, co po prostu muszą zrobić raz do roku, nieprzyjemna robota, jak badania lekarskie i płacenie podatków. Nieco pocieszająca jest myśl, że gdzieś tam za nimi Sam i Lucyfer robią dokładnie to samo, tyle że w białym samochodzie prowadzonym przez anielskie laski w czerwonych pończochach.

Po wszystkim ma się odbyć piknik w parku, z jedzeniem, grami, kapelą i przemowami.

Castiel i Dean łapią Sama i Lucyfera przy wejściu na podium. Lucyfer nosi aureolkę.

\- Hej, Sam – mówi Dean, a jego brat uśmiecha się i klepie go po plecach.

Dean kiwa głową Lucyferowi, który posyła mu pełen nadziei uśmiech. To wystarczająco serdeczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że praktycznie są szwagrami, a Dean wciąż nie jest ostatecznie przekonany, co do tej całej sprawy. Sam i jego cholerne demony (technicznie rzecz ujmując, Lucyfer jest oczywiście aniołem, ale czasami Deanowi ciężko o tym pamiętać). Dlaczego on nie może mieć fetyszu blondynek, albo Włoszek czy nauczycielek. Każdy ma swój typ, ale czemu Sam nie mógłby mieć czegoś trochę normalniejszego? Ale nie, Sam zawsze musi igrać z ogniem. Można by pomyśleć, biorąc pod uwagę jego historię, że się opamięta, ale wtedy nie byłby sobą. Więc demony, to jego działka. Przed Lucyferem był Crowley. Dean nawet jakby go lubił. Był zabawny, miał styl i śmiał się z dowcipów Deana.

Lucyfer jako taki jest zbyt posępny. Z czym Sam musi się utożsamiać, bo Sam jest najbardziej ponurą osobą, jaką Dean zna. Zakłada, że muszą mieć razem jakieś szalone chwile, kiedy siadają i doprowadzają się wspólnie do rozpaczy.

Kiedy wyobraża sobie ich życie rodzinne, nie może pozbyć się obrazków nigdy niekończącego się ciągu ckliwych chwil. Jest pewny, że toczą wiele głębokich konwersacji i patrzą sobie głęboko w oczy, wlewając w te spojrzenia całych siebie. Mógłby się założyć, że mają płaczliwe kłótnie, po których przez całe dnie chodzą, obnosząc się z tym, jak bardzo zostali zranieni i nie odzywają się do siebie nawzajem. A potem następuje delikatny seks na zgodę, poprzedzony częstymi deklaracjami oddania, w które wkładają całe swoje serca. Dean czuje się nieswojo, myśląc o tym, więc stara się tego unikać.

Ale z drugiej strony, Sam nigdy nie wydawał się szczęśliwszy, co znacząco utrudnia mu żywienie niechęci wobec Lucyfera. Mimo to się stara.

Castiel ze swojej strony, jeśli chodzi o Lucyfera jest w stanie puścić w zapomnienie wszystko, co zrobił. Umawiają się nawet na golfa w każde niedzielne popołudnie. To przez to, że są rodziną, Cas jest skłonny więcej mu wybaczyć. Dean wie, jak to działa.

\- Witaj, Castielu – mówi Lucyfer.

\- Witaj, Bracie – anioł podnosi rękę w pozdrowieniu. – Jakie masz wieści od naszego rodzeństwa?

Lucyfer pochyla się i mówi coś cicho do Castiela, obaj wyglądają uroczyście. Dean ich obserwuje kiedy do siebie szepczą. Wygląda to jak bardzo ważne anielskie sprawy, a to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, z którymi Winchester nie chce mieć nic wspólnego. Nie żeby to miały być koniecznie złe wiadomości – w przypadku tych dwóch nie da się tego jednoznacznie określić. Oni wyglądają tak samo uroczyście zarówno wybierając piwo, jak i zastanawiając się, ile waży ludzka dusza. Dean po prostu nie chce mieć wspólnego z niczym niebiańskiego – albo piekielnego, nieważne – pochodzenia.

Ich czwórka stoi tam, czekając na dalsze wskazówki, podczas gdy lokalni dygnitarze wygłaszają mowy. Te same pierdoły, każdego roku. Wychodzą na scenę i starają się wyglądać na zawstydzonych i zaszczyconych, kiedy ktoś wylicza wydarzenia, przez które stali się sławni, potem przyjmują jakieś medale czy dyplomy, machają do tłumu, mówią kilka słów (w tym roku kolej Sama) i są wolni, mogą iść do domu, zrobić sobie drinka i zapomnieć o Dniu Apokalipsy na cały rok.

W tym roku honory sprawuje senator. Pierwszej rocznicy odbyli wielką podróż do stolicy, ale tutaj, w Lawrence, zajmują się tym kolejni, coraz mniej znaczący politykierzy. Dean dochodzi do wniosku, że wkrótce uroczystość poprowadzi Wice-Prezes Od Oczyszczania Chodników Z Psich Odchodów, nie żeby go to obchodziło. Zawsze miał w dupie kwestie rządowo-administracyjne. 

Sam pochyla się w jego kierunku i szepcze:

\- Zapraszamy was na wspólne grillowanie po tej imprezie.

Dean parska.

\- Nie mów. Lucyfer grilluje?

Sam posyła mu _spojrzenie._

\- Tak. No i? Robi to lepiej ode mnie.

Z tym trzeba się zgodzić. Z ich czwórki Lucyfer okazał się, o dziwo, najlepszym kucharzem.

\- Chyba raczej pojedziemy prosto do domu, Sam.

\- No weź, stary. Mamy steki i kukurydzę, i sałatkę ziemniaczaną. A potem możemy pooglądać z dachu fajerwerki.

\- No nie wiem – mówi Dean, pocierając dłonią kark. – Jestem dość zmęczony. Cała ta wrzawa potrafi wykończyć człowieka.

\- Lucyfer zrobił deser – kadzi mu Sam, co Dean normalnie uważałby za niezwykle irytujące, gdyby nie był nieco rozproszony, bo desery Lucyfera są legendarne i Dean nigdy nie był w stanie im się oprzeć.

\- Jaki deser? – pyta ostrożnie. Ma dość anielskich i diabelskich ciasteczek na resztę życia.

\- _Ciasto_ – odpowiada mu brat z pełnym samozadowolenia uśmieszkiem.

Dean zagryza wewnętrzną stronę policzka, bo, cholera, ciasto. Waha się i Sam wyczuwa to, jak rekin wyczuwa krew w wodzie.

\- _Wiśniowe ciasto_ – dodaje.

\- _Cholera._

\- No weź, Dean. Zrobił je dla ciebie. Naprawdę chce, żebyście się zaprzyjaźnili – Dean zerka na niego znacząco i Sam wzdycha. – Ja naprawdę chcę, żebyście się zaprzyjaźnili.

Dean zerka na szczerą twarz swojego brata, jego błagające, psie oczka, a potem ponad jego ramieniem na Lucyfera i Castiela, rozmawiających w sposób, który uchodzi pośród aniołów za wyluzowany i ożywiony. Castiel chciałby, żeby poszli, i Sam ich zaprasza, a Lucyfer zrobił im ciasto, więc Dean poddaje się nieuniknionemu.

\- Dobra, przyjdziemy.

\- Super! – krzyczy Sam i wygląda w tej chwili na tak szczęśliwego, że przez chwilę Dean chciałby go uściskać, więc się odsuwa. Ludzie ich obserwują – ludzie z kamerami – a on naprawdę nie chce więcej oglądać ich  chwili braterskiej czułości rozpowszechnionej w całym Internecie.

\- Przyniesiemy piwo – mówi Dean.

\- Nie trzeba, mamy go mnóstwo.

\- Przyniesiemy piwo – nalega. – Nie będę pił tego waszego sikacza.

Sam i Lucyfer zmienili się w piwnych snobów. Regularnie chadzają do pubów i zapełniają swoją lodówkę butelkami mocnego, gorzkiego, specjalnie warzonego piwa, które zdaniem Deana smakuje jak siki.

\- Jasne, Dean – Sam łatwo się zgadza. – Jak chcesz. Tylko się pojaw.

Dostają znak od gościa w garniturze, z grafikiem, słuchawkami i mikrofonem, więc cała czwórka ustawia się w rządku za sceną.

\- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego to robimy – wzdycha Dean.

\- To służba publiczna? – Sam nie brzmi na przekonanego.

\- I teraz oni, Bohaterowie Apokalipsy! – Senator Jakmutam krzyczy w mikrofon, próbując przebić się przez aplauz złożony z oklasków, krzyków i gwizdów. – Dean Winchester! Sam Winchester! Caaastiel! Iiiiiii Lucyfer!

Sam potrząsa głowę i spogląda na brata ze współczuciem, oczyma, które wyraźnie mówią _Możesz uwierzyć, że nasze życie tak się potoczyło?_

_Nie_ , myśli Dean, _nie mogę_. I przykleja uśmiech do twarzy, wspinając się po schodach na scenę.

 

 


End file.
